


Not Just Words

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, vague fic based off of upcoming May spoilers. Sonny has taken his drastic measures and Will is furious with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Words

** Not Just words. **

 

I think I understand now why Gabi would storm out of the apartment. It doesn’t excuse her walking away from her daughter without so much of a backwards glance, but I get it. I had to leave before I screamed at him. I don’t hate him― far from it―I even understand his motives, but goddamn I was mad.

This is our thing, the thing we’re _best_ at. We talk; we’re a team, a unit. We don’t keep each other in the dark, not when we both know from personal experience the havoc that can wreak on a relationship. I kept Ari from him―big mistake. He kept all the crap Gabi was putting him through, including her on again off again _thing_ with her little murderer a secret from me― another big mistake. We both got mad but we got past it, but most importantly we made promises to not do it again, and as result we have this incredible bond, this…this fine tuning and sixth sense with each other that is such a comfort to me.

Or so I thought.

It was one secret, a big one, and now it feels like that security net, my Sonny-shield has been taken away from me. I hate that he would withhold the truth, and so soon after making vows to me. I hate it because it means that he has to walk around with this burden on his shoulders, one he should share with his husband, but he’s taken it upon himself to protect me from this truth, and that is not a partnership.

I suppose I should feel somewhat mollified that he only managed to keep this secret from me for a day, Mollified if not slightly amused, but I’m still mad. He’s my person, he’s home, he’s who I can ask a question to and trust that his response is nothing but the truth. When I find out that he’s been keeping something from me? My confidence is knocked, and I hate that, because he is everything that makes me feel safe.

I can only avoid going home for so long. Not only because I refuse to pull a Gabi and ignore my parental duties for the sake of a temper tantrum, but because I know with every minute I’m away my husband is growing more and more worried that I won’t come back to him. Back to Arianna, maybe, but not back to him.

I hesitate, my hand resting on the doorknob to the apartment, and I stare at my wedding ring. We’re _married_. He shouldn’t be keeping secrets or putting himself in harm’s way, and he sure as hell shouldn’t be worried about losing me, no matter how bad he screws up.

When I open the door I’m hit with the scent of food. Homemade, fill your belly with goodness, Sonny Kiriakis made especially for you food. His head snaps around to look at me, mixing spoon in hand and dripping on the floor. I know my expression is neutral, but a part of me quakes inside at seeing him so unsure of himself.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

I say nothing but I quietly close the door behind me, and then walk over towards the closet to hang up my coat. When I glance back at him he’s still watching me, he looks downright rejected.

“I made food,” he offers, sounding so sad.

“I’m not sure I can eat right now.”

He wets his lip, glancing back at the pots on the stove. “I made spaghetti―my spaghetti, you’re favorite.”

I lower myself onto the sofa with a sigh, running a hand roughly through my hair. “Maybe later. Ari’s asleep?”

He puts down the spoon and walks over to the sofa, hovering nearby. “Yes, she went down about an hour ago. She missed you.”

I give him a skeptical look.

He gives me a small smile which is far too nervous for my liking. “You know she hates my singing.”

“Yeah, well, she has ears.”

He doesn’t laugh, but then I wasn’t trying to make him laugh. What he does do is tentatively sit beside me, being careful to leave a little bit of room.  “Will…”

“I’m mad as hell at you.”

For some reason I can’t look at him when I say that. I’m only used to saying the good things to him, and I can’t look into those brown eyes while I’m angry. I can’t see him hurting.

“I know,” he says miserably. “You have every right to be.”

“I mean I get why, but…” I trail off with a sigh.

“I was trying to protect the people I love, Will. You, Arianna…you two are my world.”

“This is a _mess_ , Sonny. This whole thing is a mess.”

He closes his eyes and looks away, sinking into the back of the sofa. “I know. I’m sorry, I…” he shrugs, dejected. “I made everything worse.”

“We were a team, Sonny.”

He gives quick look, clearly startled by my words. His mouth opens to say something, but he pauses, when he speaks his voice coming out in a croak. “We still are, aren’t we?” He sounds so wounded.

“Our relationship, our little family, it’s so special because it’s built on trust. I can speak about our marriage or our family with utter confidence because of that trust, but when you keep something so big from me…” I shake my head. “I hate feeling unsure. I hate having that secure feeling taken away.”

He immediately scoots closer, and when I look at him there’s moisture in his eyes. “Will, nothing has changed. I’m still me, I just…I’m so sorry that I went rogue on you, I should never have done that, but I’m still _me_ ―the guy you fell in love with. The guy you married.”

“I know that, but I’m still _furious_ with you, Sonny.”

He rubs his temples and I’m suddenly struck with déjà vu. He looks exactly how did when I was talking about leaving for New York, about having to choose between him and my daughter when I couldn’t see then that there would be no choosing.

“Will, just…don’t, alright? Please, _please_ don’t.”

 I frown at him, sitting up. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t think about leaving, or asking me to leave.” His voice catches. “I can’t stand the thought of you wanting me gone.”

I feel my heart drop. I immediately turn my body towards him; I see how close he is to losing his control as he twists his hands together, his brows arched sadly and his eyes unable to meet mine. I tug him close, and tip his chin none too gently to make him look at me. “Hey, look at me.”

“I’m sorry, Will.”

“I heard you.”

“We only just got married and I go and do this.” He shakes his head, closing his eyes. “I’ll never forgive myself if―”

“Stop that. Stop talking as if this is the end of our marriage.”

He looks at me, a little lost, but a little hopeful, too. “It’s not?”

“No!” I all but sputter. “What are you _serious_?”

“You stormed out of here…”

“Because I love you and I didn’t want to scream at you, idiot.”

The corner of his mouth attempts to lift in a smile. “You can’t hate me too much if you’re calling me an idiot.”

“I can’t hate you _period_.”

“I’m sorry, Will.”

“I know.”

“So this is just a fight? Nothing more…permanent?”

“Jesus, Son. _No_. It’s a fight, a big fight, but not the end of our very new marriage.”

He lets out a deep breath. “Okay, so that’s a relief.”

“Is that really how much confidence you have in us?”

“You walked out, Will. We’ve had fights before but you’ve always been willing to talk it out.”

“When I kept the pregnancy a secret you wouldn’t talk to me for a fair while.” I point out.

“That’s true, I guess.”

I pull his hand out of his lap and entwine his fingers with mine. “Sonny, the vows we spoke? They weren’t just words, they were promises we made. We lean on each other, that’s the deal. You’re mine and I’m yours, and nothing, I mean _nothing_ is off the table, but that also means total honesty. So no taking one for the team, okay? Because the team doesn’t work without you.”

He lets out a shuddery breath. “So you still love me, huh?”

“Through sickness and health, until death do us part.”

He squeezes my hand. “And maybe not even then.”

“Maybe not.”

Big brown eyes watch me, worried. “What do we do now, Will? It’s all such a mess. Nick, Gabi…”

“We just keep going. We keep going, we don’t stoop their level, and we look after our little girl.”

He nods, his thumb brushing over my knuckle. “So this fight we’re having…”

“Yeah?” I say carefully.

“Does it involve me sleeping on the sofa, or…?”

I let out a heavy sigh and reach to gently tug him close by the back of the neck. I kiss his brow as I stand. “It means eating spaghetti, and getting an early night.” I tug him up with me. “In the same bed.”

As soon as he’s upright he’s in my arms, not just hugging me but holding on like he life depends on it. My hand naturally goes to the back of his head, stroking his hair. “Hey now,” I whisper. “None of that, we’ll be okay.”

His hand cups my cheek. “If I ever lost you,” he whispers shakily.

“You won’t.”

He kisses me gently and I hold him close when he rests his brow against mine. “Not just words,” he murmurs.

My thumb traces the curve of his cheek. “Not just words.”

 

 

 


End file.
